Haunting Memories
by angelsinstead
Summary: Sabrina Stuart returns to Collinsport and to Chris Jennings, the man whom she loves, but will the haunting memories tear the lovers apart?   What kind of evil seeks to destroy them?  Warning- nonconsensual sex mentioned
1. Introducing Sabrina

This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Chris and Sabrina. Happy Reading!

Sabrina hadn't set foot in Collinsport for the past 2 years.  
There were too many painful memories here, and Sabrina hadn't been able to deal with it. She was a very fragile soul. Two years ago her very life had been torn apart, and she was still healing from the very painful incident. She blinked back tears when she thought of that night. She and Chris had shared a very romantic night together in the caretaker's cottage where he had made his home close to Collinswood. They had made sweet, passionate love, then Sabrina had to go. She had gave Chris a long, lingering kiss after they had exchanged their words of love. No one had ever made her feel like Chris did... he was her very heart. She had tenderly touched his chiselled cheek, then she left along the pathway leading thru the grounds of Collinswood and back toward town, where Sabrina was staying.

But what happened that night would haunt her forever. Sabrina had been attacked on her walk back into town, brutally mauled and raped. Some sort of animal had forced itself on her, ripping her clothes, tearing her delicate skin, doing unspeakable things to her in the dark. Luckily, only bits and pieces of that horrific memory remained for Sabrina. She could remember the grunting sounds the beast had made as its giant claws tore into her skin, giving her scars which would forever mar her flesh and haunt her for all her life. Terror of that incident awakened Sabrina even now, many weeks later as her nightmares were still causing her so much turmoil.

Sabrina had been found in the woods after the rape and taken to a hospital. When she told of the wolf-like beast who had attacked her, the doctors at first looked at her as though she were crazy.  
But when hairs of the animal were found at the scene and tests were done on the semen it had deposited within her, the doctors were baffled. Sabrina was greatly traumatized and sent to Wyndcliffe Sanitarium where she would be under a doctor's constant care.  
Sabrina was a mess, deathly afraid of being hurt again, and the doctors had their hands full trying to calm her. She often had fits of screaming as memories of the attack came to her in bits and pieces.

But as the months passed, Sabrina began to gradually get better.  
The hardest part was that she was pregnant and unsure if the baby was a result of the rape or a product of her love for Chris. She could remember Chris, but the memories were foggy as everything leading up to the rape was entirely vague. She remembered his kiss, his soft touch, and how much they had once loved each other. But even the mere thought of being with a man after what had happened to her left Sabrina in a state of terror. She couldn't bear for a man to touch her again... not even Chris. Just the thought of it would send her into hysterics. It would be a very long time before Sabrina could contemplate returning to Chris's life.

Sabrina fell in love with the little one inside her. The doctors were always doing tests, and she was fairly sure they thought the baby belonged to the beast. The doctors were very hush-hush about everything, and Sabrina was so scared. She was afraid the baby would be born horribly disfigured or covered in animal-like fur like the one who had attacked her. "Please let this baby be Chris's,"  
she used to pray. She loved Chris so much... and she wanted desperately for the baby to be his child. Someday she wanted to go to him, the baby in her arms, and show him their child. She wanted to apologize for disappearing out of his life and plead with him to forgive her as her fear had kept her away and she had never stopped loving him.

Tears fell silently from Sabrina's eyes as the memories came rushing back. Eight months in the hospital, and the baby came early. The tiny baby boy had died before he took his first breath. Sabrina had been weak from blood loss, though she had asked to hold her infant son. "I'm sorry," the nurse had said. "You cannot see him." Sabrina never saw her baby, and she never knew if he had been Chris's child. In her heart, she had felt that he was. No matter what, he was her baby, and she would forever love him. She often dreamed of cradling him in her arms and singing him lullabies. She never saw his face in those dreams, but they were so comforting. How would she ever go on with all the devestating loss and these tortured memories?

The baby had been gone now for over a year, and the doctors had finally released Sabrina from Wyndcliff. With her disappearance in Collinsport, everyone had thought she was dead. There had been some rumor about her attack and how she had died in the hospital that night. No one knew the truth. Wouldn't Chris be shocked when she showed up at his door, very much alive? What would he do or say when she stood there with him, face-to-face? Would she ever be able to allow his touch again after all she had been through?

Sabrina missed him terribly, but she was like a walking time-  
bomb. Anything triggering memories of her attack left her in a state of panic. Just setting foot on Collinwood's grounds was like torture. "I need to get to Chris..." she kept telling herself,  
putting one foot in front of the other and conquering her fear.  
Finally she made it to the front door of the cottage as a cascade of memories came rushing back like a waterfall. This time they were beautiful. They were memories of love. Memories of happiness.  
Memories that made Sabrina smile. She certainly hadn't smiled much over the past two years. But it was time to regain her life, and Sabrina hoped her future would be with Chris, the only man she had ever loved.

She rapped upon the door, waiting for an answer. In the dying light of evening she waited for Chris to open the cottage door. She prayed he would be here... How she missed him and longed to see his face again! 


	2. Chris Remembers

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the love story of Chris and Sabrina. Happy Reading!

~x~x~

Chris was deeply depressed. He wanted nothing more than to have his dearest love, Sabrina, in his arms.  
After two years he still wasn't ready to let her go.  
The sad truth was that she wasn't here because of him.

Two painful long years ago, he and Sabrina were happy and thinking about getting married. They had spent the day together like always, until Sabrina needed to leave to go back to town. He remembered her kiss on his lips and the sweet smell of her body. As she turned to go, he looked at her lovingly and smiled.

"You better hurry home, Sabrina. You never know what is out there in the dark, you know. Something may get you."

He remembered her smile and he watched as she walked down the path.

That was the first night he changed. It hurts like Hell, don't let people fool you. It's not like in the stories. Your bones elongate and your muscles stretch. It's a living nightmare. He stalked out into the night and howled mournfully at the moon. Then he caught HER scent. He couldn't help himself, for this woman smelled of fresh sex and sweat. He quickly caught up with her and silently stalked her through the woods.  
Just as she was about to break away from the wooded path, he made his move. He grabbed her with his fierce clawed hands and ripped her clothing to shreds and forced himself inside her. With every thrust he left more claw marks upon her delicate flesh.

He sat there for a while, watching silently as she bled freely from the gnarled flesh on her chest and back. He didn't want her dead, so he gently licked the wounds he inflicted, as if he were a dog. He heard footsteps along the path, so he bolted into the woods and back to the cottage.

The next morning he heard that Sabrina was taken to the hospital that night and that she had died. Chris wasn't sure what happened the night before, other than when he had awakened he was naked and covered with burrs which also hurt like Hell to remove. His heart was broken,  
for his one and only true love was gone forever. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran back into the cottage. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, and everything came back to him in a horrific rush.

"Oh my God! I killed her. I raped and mauled her and left her there to bleed to death. I deserve to die,  
too. I hope when I meet her again when I die that she will forgive me and my family's curse!"

Two years with no female companionship had taken it's toll on Chris. He remained lonely and despondent. He couldn't take his mind off of his beautiful Sabrina. He had just finished cleaning the cottage. He jumped into the shower. After he was done and shaved, he put on his sweatpants. As he was walking toward the couch, he heard a knock upon the door. He slowly opened the door and his mouth dropped. His eyes became huge. There standing at his door was Sabrina...His lost love. He stared at her, unable to speak. He had a hard time swallowing due to the lump in his throat. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as the memories of their love together came rushing to him. He finally cleared his throat and placed his head on the door, still looking at her.

"Sabrina...Is it really you? I was told that you had died that horrible night when you left here, 2 years ago. I have truly missed you, my love. I truly hope it is you, and not my mind playing horrible tricks on me yet again. I have had way too many of those these last 2 years."


	3. Sabrina's Haunting Memories

Sabrina could only stare in shock for a moment when Chris opened the door. Here he was and as handsome as ever. "Chris," she said softly,  
feeling her heart flutter in her chest. Here was the love of her life, and she wanted him so much. She wanted to be in his arms, feeling him holding her so tight. But Sabrina didn't dare touch him... not yet... she needed to get her bearings.

"Yes, Chris, it is really me," she said in answer to his question. "The reports of my so-called death I am afraid were greatly exhaggerated. I did not die that night... although sometimes I wish I had."

Sabrina then shuddered a little, remembering the razor-like claws of the wolf-like animal as they had torn into her delicate skin. As she stared into Chris's eyes, seeing his happiness at having her here, and alive and well, another vision came to Sabrina's mind. This time it was of the wolf-creature, and she could actually feel its sandpapery tongue as it had licked the bloody wounds it had torn into her skin.

Sabrina had to physically shake herself a bit to break out of the trance. "Chris, I missed you too. The past 2 years, I wanted so badly to come back to you... But I was afraid..." Sabrina said, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"You see, I was attacked on the way back into town the last night we were together," she explained. "Some sort of- of creature... hurt me,"  
she said, remembering the painful experience.

"I almost died," she spoke. "They took me to Wyndcliffe Sanitarium...  
and that is where I have been, trying to recover. There is so much I have to tell you, but I can't right now. I'm scared... and my heart aches...  
and I want you to hold me, Chris," Sabrina deplored, wanting his touch and his embrace so much, yet she was deathly afraid. She was afraid of being hurt again... But this was Chris, the man who had loved her... and the man who had only ever touched her with tenderness. He would never hurt her ... Would he?

Sabrina looked at him, staring into his deep blue eyes, feeling great conflict deep inside her. She wanted to be in his arms, but something was stopping her. Then as a sob tore thru her, Sabrina went into his arms,  
resting her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. Dozens of her hot tears dropped onto his shirt as the memories and heartache finally took their toll.  



	4. Chris Apologizes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the love story of Chris and Sabrina. Happy Reading!

BTW, if you are enjoying this story, could you please leave a review? Thank you so much!

~x~x~

Chris just stood in the doorway staring at Sabrina. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked at this woman who just 2 years ago was to be his wife. She looked scared beyond all belief and he knew why; she was scared of what he did to her. It seemed like an eternity since that night, and he still hated himself, and now he hated himself even more. Yet he wanted nothing more at this moment then to have the woman he loved and still loves in his arms.

"God, Sabrina, I have missed you so much. These past two years have been Hell on me. I was devastated when everyone told me that you had died that night. I swore I would never love another again, and I haven't. The only person I ever wanted was you, and if you were dead so was I. In fact, my sister has been worried to death over how I have been acting over the past two years. I am so happy that you have come back to me Sabrina..."

Then he listened as she told of her attack that night and how she was frightened of being hurt again. He saw the yearning in her eyes. She had wanted to come to him yet she was scared to death.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina, I wish I would have walked you home that night. I wish with all my heart that I could make your nightmares go away. You are and always will be my life, Sabrina, no matter what happens. We are soul-mates, and we knew that the moment we laid eyes on each other. Please ... please don't push me away."

Tears fell down his cheeks. How he wished he hadn't been cursed like his father and brother Tom. He bowed his head and shook his head slowly. He knew deep inside that it wasn't his face she was seeing, but his monster that she saw. For his eyes stayed their brilliant deep blue color even while in wolf-form.  
Suddenly she shook and let out a sob and ran into his arms. She placed her head against his chest silently crying away her pain, her memories, and her heartache. He gently wrapped his arms around her. He bent down and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina. If I could stop this from happening again I would. Please forgive me. I love you so much..."  



	5. Brutal Honesty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the love story of Chris and Sabrina. Happy Reading!

~x~x~

Sabrina melted in Chris's arms, her tears soaking his chest as his own teardrops fell silently into her long dark hair. Chris was begging her not to push him away, asking her to forgive him and promising he would do anything to keep this from happening again. "Keep what from happening again?" asked Sabrina, not entirely putting two and two together at first.

But deep inside, she already knew the truth. The monster who had attacked her in the woods and her beloved Chris were one in the same. Sabrina stiffened, although she did not leave Chris's arms. She could remember the wolf-like creature's deadly claws, slicing into her skin while it had it's way with her like a lust-crazed animal. The beast was so different from Chris. He had always been very tender with Sabrina. There were times when things got a little wild when they had made love, but Chris had never deliberately hurt Sabrina, not until that fateful night.

"Chris, I won't leave you again," Sabrina promised when he pressed a soft kiss into her hair. "For better ... or for worse, I'm staying. I love you, and I always have."

She then pulled back from his embrace a fraction, gazing up into his tear-filled blue eyes. "Chris, there is something I have to tell you..." she said. "That night of my attack, I conceived a child." A sob tore through her as she told him of the baby- their baby. Either way, the baby belonged to Chris; there was absolutely no doubt.

"The doctors did some tests, but they never could be sure if the baby was a result of my attack... or if... well, if the baby had been conceived of our love," said Sabrina, wiping at the hot tears which ran quickly down her cheeks. "No matter what the circumstances were of the child's conception, I loved him anyway. I loved him so much... and my heart broke when I woke up after the birth, and I was told he had died."

Sabrina lay her cheek against Chris's chest again, weeping softly when she thought of her precious baby boy. "I didn't want our baby to die, Chris. I wanted to bring him back to you, so you could hold him in your arms... and you would know how much I missed you... and how difficult it was for me to stay away," Sabrina said as she wrapped her arms around Chris tightly, clinging to him as she cried. "Chris, I'm so scared..."

"That... that animal which hurt me that night... it won't hurt me again, will it?"

Chris continued to hold Sabrina in his arms. He ran his hand up and down her back as she continued to sob in his embrace. Chris was relieved when Sabrina said she wouldn't leave him again. "I love you, too," he told her as he kissed the top of her head once again.

He then listened as Sabrina told him about their baby son. "Ohhhh Sabrina, I am so sorry," he spoke as he held her tightly as tears clouded his vision. Sadly, however, Chris didn't know how to answer her final question. His gaze locked to hers.

"I am sorry, but I cannot promise you that," he responded. 


End file.
